


Green Jolly Ranchers

by CatFrick



Category: South Park
Genre: (theyre around 18/19), Fantasizing, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, idiot teens, stan is stupid, stan sings...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFrick/pseuds/CatFrick
Summary: Stan writes Kyle a song for his 19th birthday.





	Green Jolly Ranchers

**Author's Note:**

> CATFRICK BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THOSE ONE-SHOTS, IGNORING HER LONG FICS.

Kyle’s birthday was coming up way too quick… Stan regretted telling off the manager at McDonalds.. sure he was miserable there, but if he had kept his job he could have at least afforded a present! He sighed to himself and looked back down at his journal. Song book would be a suiting name for the leather binded paper in his lap. Since middle school he’s been into music, and keep any song ideas here.

This brings us back to Kyle. On the lined pages were vague traits of the ginger, listed with the intention of somehow becoming a song.

_Red hair, green eyes, tall, smart…_

He frowned at the words. That is not enough for even a shitty one verse song. Might as well show him a mirror and leave it at that. It needs to be more… personal.

Stan grabbed his orange pen- suiting for his current muse- and started scribbling down without thinking. Before he knew it, the page was filled with messy words. He had just been writing what came to mind… so when he read over it, he was certainly surprised by some of the choice words.

_Cute laugh… pretty hair… nice body… big di—_

Stan stopped reading there, eyes wide. He… he didn’t, did he? Taking a deep breath, he continued looking over the writing.

_Big dick, amazing ass, inviting lips, pretty pale skin (Perfect for hickeys)…_

He read it. Then re-read it.

Okay yeah, he’s known he had some sort of feelings for Kyle, but he never thought it was like this. Best friends always have crushes on each other, right? This was supposed to be a normal, cutesy feeling, but instead of feeling happy butterflies when he thought of Kyle, he felt blood rush south and his toes curl.

This… was not a crush. This was some sort of attraction, yes, but it was so much more than a crush. Stan bit his lip, and pulled out his phone. Looking though his gallery, he found some photos from the summer he and the guys went to California. Specifically the photo he had of Kyle, dripping wet and dressed only in his swim trunks. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do.

Stan took a deep breath and undid his fly with his free hand. His phone stayed focused on the image of Kyle. The raven haired man groaned when he finally palmed at his half hard cock through his boxers. Fuck…

Icy blue eyes followed a curly red happy trail down Kyle’s stomach. He took a moment to thank how skinny the red head was, since his trunks hung low on his hips from lack of fat to hold them up. This way Stan was able to see prominent hip bones, and the start of a v-line leading down to the outline of his dick.

Stan focused on this area. The thin material of Kyle’s trunks clung to his skin like glue, thanks to the water soaking them. It was almost lewd how obvious his dick was. Kyle was big. Not like, pornstar, ten inches huge, but nice for a typical guy. Long, even while soft, with his foreskin-free cock head rounded and almost mouth watering.

Closing his eyes, Stan let his imagination run wild. He pulled out his erection and stroked himself to the images he created. Thinking back to their beach trip, he imagined just the two of them in the sand, on a large towel. Stan on his back, with Kyle straddling him. They were both soaking wet, and fully hard. The wet friction of Kyle’s ass grinding on him was insanely good.

Stan groaned, spitting in his hand to imitate the wetness.

In his fantasy, their trunks were now gone, and the red head had his hand around both of their dicks, rutting them together. Stan imagined that pretty patch of red curls, hiding the base of Kyle’s length. He was long, and a little curved, perfect in Stan’s eyes. The way their cocks ground together was hot and made Stan press his hips forward.

By now, he was essentially thrusting up into his hand, journal neglected on the floor besides him. His breathing was heavy and his stomach tight…

Kyle would kiss him, all tongue and saliva. His hands would tangle in those fiery curls, tugging and making the other teen groan into their kiss. He’d pick up the pace with his hand, jerking himself and Stan simultaneously. Their erections would be leaking pre-cum as they approached the edge.

Fuck, he was close—

Stan would bury his face in Kyle’s neck, sucking and biting, leaving marks all over that perfect skin. Kyle would groan for him, and would cum first. His tall, skinny body would tense and release all at once, cumming thick white stripes onto Stan’s stomach. Watching his face twist in pleasure would push Stan over the edge right after. His release would join Kyle’s.

He imagined Kyle flopping next to him on the sand, and kissing him sweetly as he came down from the high of his orgasm. Grabbing a random sock, he cleaned himself up and glanced back at the journal. Over the orange writing was splotches of cum.

… god dammit.

 

* * *

 

“Seriously Stan, you didn’t get me anything?” Kyle feigned offense, but really he didn’t care. He knew Stan lost his job, so no biggie.

“Actually I uh… I wrote you a song?” he offered weakly. “It’s not my best work, but—”

“Woah, really dude? That’s awesome!” Kyle sat next to Stan. They were hanging out before their friends came over to celebrate the red head’s 19th birthday. Leaving them alone.

“Noo, it’s kinda lame…” Stan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Kyle just rolled his eyes.

“Spit it out dude. I see your guitar. Just play it for me.”

“…fine.” Stan sighed and grabbed his instrument. He started a simple tune on it, then his voice joined in.

_“Kyle, oh Kyle, my super best friend. I have and will love you, from beginning to the end…”_  he faltered a bit, obviously reluctant to go on. Looking away from Kyle’s confused face, he continued.  _“…Kyle your hair is like flames from the sun, and your eyes like jolly ranchers- you know, the green apple ones.”_

Kyle snorted at the lyrics, encouraging Stan to go on.

_“I’ve known you for years, and you’ve know me too. I should soon tell you how gay I am for you.”_  Stan refused to look at Kyle, not wanting to see his reaction.

_“Your body is bangin’, and your laugh is so cute. Your ass looks delicious, even for a dude. By now you’re probably weirded out, but I’ll still finish my song. I hope maybe one day, I could suck your huge dong—"_

“……”

Stan was met with silence. He sucked it up and glanced up to find Kyle stifling laughter. The red head couldn’t help it anymore, he burst out laughing, his whole body shaking from it. Stan frowned.

“Kyle..?”

“—Dude- oh my god, dude- pfft—” Kyle tried hard to stop laughing, but his words were cut up by giggle fits.

“Dude, I get it. Stop laughing, I won’t bring it up again.”

“No—no no, Stan, bro I like you back. And I knew you liked me for like, years! I just never expected for you to confess like this—Holy shit that was funny.”

Stan stared, obviously confused and surprised. “…You knew?”

“Duh. Everyone did. You’re super obvious.” Kyle explained, scooting over to hug Stan tight. Said teen was still obviously shocked.

“What—”

“Just shut up and kiss me, dummy.”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and kudos <3


End file.
